


Across the Atlantic on Christmas

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Worst. Cruise. Ever.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Across the Atlantic on Christmas

"This was a horrible idea."

Jack shrugged, teeth chattering from the freezing cold. "It seemed like a decent idea at the time."

Ianto added, "A Christmas cruise from the UK to Greenland."

"See polar bears! You'll freeze to death while taking fabulous pictures because you don't have fur!"

"See the wonder of the glaciers!" Ianto chimed in. "No, you can't stand on them because they're too fragile but look how pretty they are!"

They laughed together, forgetting about the freezing weather.

"Next time, let's go somewhere warm," Ianto said.

"Somewhere with lots of naked men," Jack mused.

"Yes, that would do nicely."


End file.
